


Memories...

by akki_the_immortal



Series: Ruins - The Ruewen Family [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Grady being a sad potato™, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akki_the_immortal/pseuds/akki_the_immortal
Summary: The only reason Grady was here was because Sophie was here.But Eda wasn’t.
Relationships: Edaline Ruewen/Grady Ruewen
Series: Ruins - The Ruewen Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993009
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Memories...

It was the first time Grady had been out of bed in days.

Weeks, maybe.

It felt like years.

Either way, he needed to eat.

It was way too early to be up, not that he cared anymore. The only reason he was still here was because Sophie was.

But Edaline wasn’t.

He stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and stumbling to the sink. Water spilled over the rims as Grady watched the glass overflow, not even moving to turn off the tap. He just stared blankly around the kitchen, water flowing over his hand like blood flowing from a wound.

Memories.

Too many to count.

He dropped the glass as he moved to the countertops, his fingers brushing over the white marble as he remembered. He remembered the time he tried to cook dinner for her and he burned it, and the first time she had taught him how to bake when he had put in too much sugar in the mallowmelt.

“Grady.” Edaline had said, “Every recipe needs a little of everything to make it perfect.”

~~“A little bit of sweet…”~~

_The sun glowed through her copper hair as they looked out to the sea, the ocean reflecting in her eyes like hidden pools. Grady took a step back, watching Edaline breathe in the cool sea breeze. Hands shaking, he got down on one knee. She turned around, letting out a small gasp, and never in his life had be been more in love._

_“Eda-”  
_

_He took a deep breath in, opening his eyes to meet her gorgeous turquoise ones._

_“Edaline Ruewen, will you marry me?”_

_“Grady Aliskar, I will marry you.”_

~~“A little bit of salty…”~~

_“Are you still mad at me?”_

_Edaline turned away, crossing her arms._

_“Eda, they were asking me to be an Emissary again. What was I supposed to say?”  
_

_“Yes.”  
_

_“What?”  
_

_She turned to face him, eyes blazing with anger. “You should have told him yes.”_

_Grady narrowed his eyes. “Eda, they were the people who told us to move on from our daughter.”_

_Edaline was on her feet in seconds. “Sophie is out daughter. I don’t care whether the Council told us that Jolie is worthless. Jolie is gone. I miss her. More than anything. But she’s gone. We have a daughter again. And Sophie is just as capable, just as beautiful, just as much our daughter as Jolie ever was.”_

_Grady blanked. “I didn’t-”_

_“You may not have meant it.” She continued. “But that’s what it sounded like.”  
_

~~“A little bit of a kick…”~~

_“Grady, I love you!”_

_“No, you don’t! You just love my power!”_

_Shaking, uncontrollable rage had taken root in his mind. Distrust had seeped in where love should be. It was truly amazing, what information could do. His friends had warned him. She was just here for the power. The glory. The fame. Just like everyone else. A snake. A lying, manipulative, snake._

_A stinging slap was not what he expected._

_“I love you.” Edaline spat. “Get that through your thick fucking skull, Grady. I love you.”  
_

~~“And a little bit of warmth to tie it all together.”~~

_Rain poured outside. It had been pouring for days. Alden had joked that it was a hydrokinetic gone rogue. Grady had never liked the rain. It made him feel cold and miserable._

_“Here, Grady.”  
_

_A mug of hot cinnacreme was pushed into his hands as Edaline came up behind him, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the two of them in a fluffy tartan burrito._

_“I love you Grady.”  
_

_“I love you too, Eda.”  
_

_He gently pulled he closer, softly kissing her forehead. “More than anything else in the world.”_

Grady’s legs buckled beneath him as he dropped to the kitchen floor, every emotion, every feeling pouring out of him in thick tears. Tearing at is hair, he cried, cursing, and sobbing, begging for it all to be a dream.

But it wasn’t.

His love was gone.

Dead.

He cried and cried, pressing his head to the cool wooden cupboards, crying for his love to come back.


End file.
